Toggle
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Goten finds himself not feeling loved, so he Toggles back to the past to correct his, and his people's mistake.


K-Wings: I'm grounded, and "reasearching" right now, so don't tell a soul I posted this, just read and reveiw.

Trunks POV

It was my fault, and apologizing didn't help. I'd have to follow him and save him from the future he was creating for the Sayains. If he went back and changed something, as I'm sure he did, then I don't exist, and Sayains have enslaved most of the universe. Well, considering I'm fading in and out of reality slowly, I guess I got Chibi mad enough to change the past.

I was the one that got Chibi so mad at me. I guess I really deserved it, and by the time I realized why I deserved it he was long gone, and in the past. He took the dragon balls and wished himself back in time to Vejita-sei. I guess I should start with why he was so mad with me. We had been together for almost two months, and he kept making hints at me that didn't make sense. I told him I wasn't getting his hints, and he stormed off.

"Why don't you understand?" Chibi pouted at me.

"Understand what? What is there to Understand?" I asked.

He sighed deeply, and shook his head. "You haven't even kissed me yet!"

I stammered for a moment, and blushed deeply. "Chibi.. I-I..."

"You don't even like me anymore, right?" He asked.

"That's not it at all! You're putting words in my mouth!"

"Then what are you trying to say?" He waited a full minute of my silence. "Exactly."

"Chibi, we don't have to move too fast you know." I mentioned.

"So now I'm unattractive?" Goten growled.

"No!" I groaned.

"Then what is the problem? I'm at the age to take a mate, Trunks, and if you don't hurry your pace I may get tired of waiting!" Goten yelled at me.

"I'm not ready!" I yelled back. "I can't do this yet! We just got together!"

"And all you've done is hold my hand, and not even in public!"

"You know what that would do to Capsule Corp!" I sighed deeply. "Look, I obviously can't win this fight. I'm not ready yet, and if you can't accept that, then fine, go find someone else. Good luck, though, without going incest you won't find an unmated Sayain." I turned and started walking away.

So really I did plant the idea in Chibi's head to go back in time to Vejita-sei and find a mate. I didn't expect him to change the past and erase my existance.

It was about two weeks later when I was able to call upon the dragonballs and follow him. When I got there, it wasn't anything like I expected.

Regular POV

Goten had just arrived, and he stood watching the people in the market place. He didn't know how to breathe at that moment, because... gosh... he was home. For never seeing the planet before it was as if Goten had never spent a day away from there. He walked through the crowds, and people seemed to look at him oddly. He guessed he wasn't dressed appropriately for the Sayain race. He slipped off into an alleyway, and tore the pockets off his pants, and the logo's off his shirt, he didn't want to be seen.

Goten knew how dangerous it was to change the past, so he didn't want to get noticed by anyone in power. Goten gasped. He realized that he hadn't dulled his ki down. That meant someone must've felt his power upon arrival.

"Hey! You!" Goten looked over his shoulder to see a man with short black hair in Sayain armour walk towards him.

He'd play it lightly. "Yeah?" Goten looked up at him innocently, masking his ki to the power of a third class warrior.

"Where are your papers?" The man asked.

Uh-oh, Goten thought, I guess I'm in more trouble than I thought. "Uh, there at the farm."

"You mean you traveled half way around Vejita-sei to come to this market, and you didn't bring your papers?" The man looked down at him like he knew Goten was lying.

"Well, Father sent me here to get some... seeds for the farm. I'm not too bright, sir." Goten tried.

"I'm not buying that." The guard growled.

Goten was left to his last option of non-violence, the puppy eyes. "Please, I got lost in the market and some guys jumped me and they took my papers, and I don't really know how to go about getting more, so I lied. I'm real sorry."

The guard sighed, and rolled his eyes, he had always been a sucker for the puppy eyes. "Come with me, we'll get you some more papers..."

Goten followed the guard, to a little out post where other guards were sitting eating and flirting with their mates. Goten eyed them jealously. Goten followed the Guard into the back, where he opened a drawer, and got a small card out. He took out a pen.

"What's your name, kid?"

Goten froze. "Goten."

"That's not a Sayain name. Your mother an exotic?" The Sayain asked.

Goten nodded. "Named after her father, sir."

"Very well, Goten." The man handed Goten the card, and smiled at him brightly. "By the way, I'm Turles. If you get into more trouble, I'm always in the market somewhere."

"Uh, I do have a question, have we seen Freiza recently?" Goten asked.

"He's over at the palace tomorrow discussing a peace treaty. It's the only way we'll ever survive with the economy these days." Turles sighed.

"That's a bad idea. The economy may be bad, but Freiza is a worse choice by far!" Goten said quietly to himself.

"I heard that." Turles smiled. Damn Sayain hearing! "So why do you think Freiza's help would be so bad?"

"I said too much. I gotta get back home, Turles." Goten ran out.

"Wait!" Turles grabbed his arm before he got too far. "Seems you have some valuable insight that the king may need to know."

"I... I'm just a kid, if he doesn't believe me then you know what'll happen." Goten faked his way through it.

"He doesn't bite, ya know." Turles chuckled, but shook the thought out of his head. "What DO you know?"

"Very little, I'm actually just passing through on my way to another mission." Goten looked at Turles.

"Who assigns these missions? Are you some sort of spy?"" Turles grabbed Goten by both of his arms, in urgency.

"I do. I've been off planet so long that I think I should get back in touch with politics. In a way I guess I have done a little spying, but only to keep in touch with my people. I know no more than the average Sayain." Goten smiled. "I've done a little work on Freiza's ship, over heard some stuff, but don't say anything, got it?"

"Alright, Goten. I work mostly in the palace, so if something goes on, I'll be one of the first to know. I won't say anything, but if it turns out you're right, and there is something wrong, I'll come find you and tell you, then you'll have to tell me some more of what you've "over heard"." Turles sighed.

"It's a deal." Goten stood and ran out.

Goten ran out the doors, and thought twice about flying. How many people could fly? Goten ran, quickly, out into the forest not far from the market. He needed to release a little bit of his energy. Goten fell to the ground, and cried. Maybe this was a bad idea. He missed Trunks, and his family. Goten let his energy out slightly, letting it be at it's normal level at resting, which was also the Elite warriors fighting Ki. He sighed, and bit his lip.

"I wanna go home now." Goten took a deep breath, and shook off the tears.

"Then go home, nothing stopping you." A voice came, grouchily.

Goten stood. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think? You're in my woods, MY territory." Goten bit his lip, and looked around.

"I... I'm lost, I'm not even sure what's up and what's down." Goten sighed. "I'm sorry for going in your territory, I'll leave now." Goten began walking towards the sound of the market place.

"Um... No... You're tresspassing, I don't think you're actually going anywhere." The boy dropped from the trees right infront of Goten, and Goten heard several more people drop all around him.

"What do you want from me?" Goten asked, standing his ground.

"What does anyone want these days? We just want a few rounds with you."

"Sparring?"

"No."

Goten's innocence was taken away from him that night, and eventually he was left for dead. If it weren't for the Ki restraints that had been placed on him, this wouldn't of happened. He swore at himself, and stood, quite shakily. He thanked the dieties that he had brought a medium sized bag of Senzu beans with him. Goten stumbled out into the market, the night sky shining brightly. Goten passed out, senzu bean long forgotten in his pouch.

It was hours before Goten woke up, and when he did he found himself warm, and cozy in a bed. He didn't like this! Where was he? What was going on! Goten sighed, and blocked out the memory of the previous night. He would forget, because forgetting is what you do to shut off the pain.

"Calm down." Came a soft voice, and a hand ran itself through Goten's hair. "You're safe."

"T-Turles?" Goten barely managed out.

"No, but he asked me to look after you until he was off duty." The voice said, almost too soft for Goten to hear.

Goten looked up, cringed, his eyes shutting in pain, and he held his neck.

"If I showed you some pictures, do you think you could show me who did this to you?" The voice asked.

"W-who are you?"

The voice laughed quietly. "Who do I resemble?" The speaker came into veiw.

Goten chose his words carefully. This man Resembled Vegeta strongly, maybe those words would be taken kindly.

"Are you Prince Vegeta?" Goten tried to sit up, to get a closer look.

"Hah! I wish, I am King Veldock, and I thank you for the compliment."

Goten eeped, and tried to sit up, so he could then in turn bow somehow.

"Stay down, Goten." Veldock held Goten down with foreign gentleness. "I need to ask you somethings."

Goten panicked. "I just needed a card because some guys took it."

Veldock smiled kindly down at Goten. "Calm yourself, You died three times last night, we needn't give you stress."

Goten sighed deeply. "Maybe coming back to Vejita-sei was a bad idea."

Veldock looked slightly offended. "Believe it or not Vejita-sei is a wonderful planet. There have been some rebel soldiers around, though."

"I was just surprised by them, that's all."

"Where do you come from, Goten? I've had every archive searched of your DNA, and no one alive, or dead, can be directly traced to you. There were close calls with the son on a Third Class Civilian Farmer, but he's an infant who's been shipped off planet." Veldock sighed.

"I'm half.. .exotic, as you would put it, but I... I've honestly... lost my memory. I was found on an abandoned planet by some purgers who identified me as Sayain, so I decided to come here, see if I could find my past, my real name." Goten sighed. "They found my name on some papers, and when I got here I was attacked, twice. Where's Turles?"

"He needed sleep so I sent him on his way." Veldock smiled. "I believe you need to learn how to defend yourself."

"I know--" Goten caught himself. "Nothing about fighting."

"Fighting is who you are, Goten. Training will help you remember. I'm sure of it." Veldock smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not even sure I'm Sayain!" Goten blurted out.

"You have a tail, boy, you're Sayain." Veldock chuckled. "Since you know nothing of our people, and have no idea how to protect yourself, I will send you to learn with my son. He only leaves the Palace to train alone, so when you feel up to it, I will send you with him."

"I have Senzu beans!" Goten reached into his pouch, and took one out, eating one with mild disgust, he swallowed it. Instantly he was healed. "It's a healing agent from my mothers world."

Veldock looked at him oddly. "Why didn't the men take them then?"

"Who wants beans?" Goten asked. "Uh, Sir, Thank you for looking after me. I think it's about time I visited my mother's planet." Goten stood up, falling over, not used to the weight of a tail. "This will take some getting used to."

"Boy, did you not here a word I said?" Veldock sounded amused and furious all at once.

"I... I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden, and even if you were, Vegeta needs friends, he doesn't socialize well." Veldock chuckled. "You will stay in this room until you are strong enough to defend yourself."

"How will I know when I'm strong enough?"

"You will fight me, and I will decide." Veldock smiled.

"Very well."

Vegeta wasn't too happy. he didn't want to drag some Third Class along with him. This was so stupid. His father was an imbecile, and a complete waste of Sayain Genetics. Vegeta flew through the air at breakneck speeds, hoping that it really would break the brat's neck. Goten kept up with ease, feeling the prince was going even a bit too slow for his tastes. Trunks and himself would fly a thousand miles an hour, or so it seemed.

When they landed, Vegeta attacked. Without mercy. He landed a few blows, but Goten caught on quickly, raising his ki slightly. He would honestly learn something, if not how to use his powers, he'd learn a new fighting style. Goten made a few key mistakes, and was thrown to the ground. He stood up quickly, and began his own assault of crude, but powerful kicks. Vegeta blocked most of them, but was thrown a few feet back by a well planned punch.

"I thought you didn't know how to defend yourself!" Vegeta growled.

"I don't! Now what does that say about YOUR fighting skill?" Goten taunted, and Vegeta went on offense, Goten keeping up, just barely.

Vegeta may have been a great fighter in his own time, but back here he had speed and agility only one so young could know. Goten was thrown to the ground, and struggled to get back up. Without showing his power, he'd never be able to keep up. Goten used a little more ki, and rose to attack. This battle continued for several hours, before Goten and Vegeta were too tired to continue. Vegeta was strong! Goten mused as he lay on his back, panting for breath.

Vegeta eyed the boy. None of the Elites had been able to keep up, he'd accidently killed one of them. This boy wasn't necassarily strong, but he had... Style. This boy was special. There was just something about him! Vegeta looked away, he couldn't think that way! People were a weakness! He'd always thought so, and no matter how many times his father said that people were a strength, he never saw it.

"What's your rank?" Now looking directly down at him.

"I... I can't remember." Goten shrugged.

"Hm.. Yes, that memory thing." Vegeta sighed. "Head back, I'll be there in a while."

Goten shook his head. "I want to learn more."

Vegeta looked at him. "And what am I supposed to teach you?"

"Do our People have Holidays? Do we get married like other cultures or take mates? How is that done here? Do you know any Nameks?" Goten just wanted to know if they had Dragon Balls, but he'd ask, and hopefully learn several things about The Sayains.

Vegeta looked at him in awe. "You really don't know?"

"The only thing that I remember was a man with Purple hair." Goten sighed.

"Tuffle blood." Vegeta growled.

"There will be a war." Goten told. "They said you purged too many planets, got too much power."

Vegeta looked at him oddly.

"I can remember alot, I just... don't know who I am."

"We have a million holidays, and they get annoying if you have to make speeches like I do. We take mates AND have a ceremony. A bite to the neck and approval from both sides'll do it." Vegeta paused. "We... know Nameks, just as you know who you are, but can't remember who you are."

Goten looked at him with Wide intrested eyes. "You speak great, why do speeches annoy you?"

"We have a million holidays, and that means a million speeches." Vegeta paused. "Too many questions annoy me."

"Okay. I won't ask anymore today, then." Goten stood. "Is there a lake nearby?"

"None that you're allowed to." Vegeta growled.

"Can you point to a place I can clean up?" Goten asked.

Vegeta was confused. This boy was inquisitive, and knew when to stop, he was rude, and yet polite. What was with this kid? Vegeta sighed. "Come with me. Don't tell anyone where it is, though, got it?"

Goten nodded, and smiled. The days were like that for weeks, Vegeta becoming more and more tolerant towards Goten's questions. Goten had seen Turles everyday, and Turles treated him to the equivilant of Sayain ice cream, and coffee.

"I don't trust the prince as far as I can throw him. Watch out for him, 'cause Ireally care about you."

Turles grew close to Goten, where as they shared everything. Goten had even gotten to the point where he could recall some of his "Past" and talk freely about it.

"I remember!" Goten would shout. "My father was amazing... The best in the world! He fought at some universal-cross dimensional tournaments and won! He fought some of Freiza's kind, and had his own bout with the Sayain government." Goten laughed.

"Do you remember any siblings?" Turles pushed a lock of Goten's hair out of his eyes.

Goten paused. "I think I had a brother." Goten shrugged, and leaned into the hand.

"You're something special, Goten." Turles would say, and smile.

"Something special is too broke to pay." Goten Smiled, as Turles swatted him over the head playfully.

"You know what I mean!" Turles blushed.

Goten smiled, he had really been enjoying his time with Turles. He would spend eternity with Turles and never tire of his voice. Goten looked at the sun, and sighed, time to return to Vegeta. "Look, I gotta run, Turles."

"Just like you always do."

"And I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow on your break."

"Just like we always do."

"Getting tired of routine?" Goten asked.

"Never." Turles smiled.

Goten stood, and leaned over to Turles, giving him a gentle, quick kiss before retreating out of the building.

"Not like we always do." Goten called out while in hearingrange, and quickly fled, not wishing to see the aftermath just yet.

Vegeta began taking more and more of Goten's time, teaching him everything Goten had ever wanted to know. Vegeta skipped out on the boring stuff, like the geographical references to Kavero, the equivelant to Plato and Aristotle. Vegeta was open and honest with Goten, and Goten was almost always with him. Exept for Turles time. That was a special time he reserved each day to spend with Turles after he got off duty. When Goten approached their training ground, Vegeta was where he always was, just getting out of the lake.

Goten smiled brightly, he had to tell Vegeta what just happened. Vegeta clothed himself, Goten not watching, and walked over to him.

"You kissed someone didn't you?" Vegeta asked, as coldly as the day he met him.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I smell him on you."

"What's wrong?" Goten asked, now concerned. "Am I late?"

"He'll just get in the way of your training." Vegeta sighed.

"I train 16 hours a day with you! There is barely enough time to see him for lunch and then sleep enough when I'm done training at night!" Goten growled. "Now honestly tell me what's bugging you."

"I won't train with you when you smell like him."

"Like hell you won't!" Goten yelled. "I've come too far, with far too many people down and out to give up now!"

Vegeta just looked at Goten in shock.

"I've traveled years to get here, and I'm not planning on being turned down by some punk rich kid who thinks he's better than me!"

Vegeta looked on in wonder, this boy remembered more than he led on.

"I've hurt the people closest to me to get this chance, and you aren't gonna mess it up!" Goten huffed.

"What do ya know, Goten, you seem to remember!" Vegeta put on a false-happy smile, and it was painfully obvious.

"I've been remembering for the past few weeks, Vegeta, and I'm beginning to find out who I really am." Goten said softly. "But it's not like you cared to ask." Goten turned and flew.

"Wait." Vegeta sighed. "I... I'm sorry, okay?" Vegeta bit his lip. "I just can't stand smelling another guy on you."

Goten landed on his feet. "I... haven't been completely honest with you."

"I just can't stand the thought of you with another man."

"I'm far more powerful than I let on." Goten sighed.

"I don't want the thought of you with anyone else." Vegeta sighed

They both paused.

"What kind of powerful are you?" Vegeta asked.

"Why can't you see me with anyone else?" Goten questioned.

"You First, Goten." Vegeta sat down, and Goten backed away.

"How high do you want me to go?" Goten asked.

"To the highest you can go."

Goten immediatley ascended to the first level, then the second level with ease. It took sometime to get the energy for level three, and it took everything he had to ascend to the final state.

In a voice deep and not his own, Goten said. "I'm much more than I let on."

Vegeta looked at Goten like he had been betrayed, and he stood, turned, and flew off. Goten descended, and flew after him.

"What did I do?" Goten asked.

"You took the only thing I had to look forward to in life, and you crushed it!" Vegeta pushed Goten away.

"I won't tell anyone!" Goten promised.

"I'm not into conspiracies." Vegeta growled.

"What do you want me to do!" Goten asked.

"Go back to where you came from!" Vegeta dropped out of sight, and Goten fell to the ground, in the middle of the forest, and wept.

Was he really unwanted? How had he changed the past? How badly did he damage things? Was he unwanted everywhere he went? Goten was just thankful he wished for the ability to toggle between the times. Goten didn't want to see Turles, not now, not yet. Goten decided to go back home now.

What Goten found was not very different from what he had left. The only thing different was that there were flowers everywhere, and humans seemed to be missing. That was weird. Goten walked to his house, and knocked on the door. Gohan opened the door, and opened his eyes wide.

"Oh my god... You came back!" Gohan embraced Goten tightly. "We were waiting for you. He's been waiting for you."

Had nothing changed? "Why are there so many flowers?"

"He planted them for you. He's waited so long for you to return. I think he just wants you to forgive him."

"Who?"

"Vegeta of course!" Gohan smiled.

"What happened after I left Vejita-sei?" Goten asked, worriedly.

"The planet was Destroyed, Goten. Vegeta and a few other Sayains were able to escape in time due to a Soldier named Turles' warning." Gohan said.

"Where is everybody? All the humans?" Goten asked.

"Vegeta purged this planet for you, it's the new Vejita-sei."

"Where is Trunks?" Goten asked, rushedly.

"Who's Trunks? That's a funny name."

"Where is Mom!" Goten cried, asking question after question, the need to know killing him inside.

"She died in the purging." Gohan looked downward.

"No... No this is all wrong!" Goten cried. "What happened immediatley after Vegeta and I had a fight?"

"He was kidnapped and tortured and held for ransom." Gohan said quietly. "We're not allowed to talk about that."

"Where is Turles?"

"Turles was killed saving Vegeta, an honorable death." Gohan sighed. "He was my mentor."

"Then what about Piccolo?"

"Oh... him?" Gohan looked distraught.

"What happened to the Z-force after I left?" Goten asked rushedly.

"What's a Z-force?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to fix this! I've got to fix this!"

Goten toggled back quickly, picking only seconds before he left. He saw himself and Vegeta arguing, he waited a moment, and tackled Vegeta to the ground.

"Vegeta! Come with me!"

"Goten... You were just..."

"I know! I know! It's complicated, but if you value your life, and the life of your people follow me now!"

Goten had finally gotten into the market. He felt a strong ki near him, Freiza was in the palace.

"You must not trust anyone who asks you to follow them, unless it is me or your father." Goten ordered.

"What's going on?"

"I... I'm not sure... but when I went back... everything was different."

"You were never gone!" Vegeta almost yelled.

Goten shushed him, and walked the outskirts with ki lowered. "I have the ability to hop times, Vegeta, and I came back to a point in time where no one was as powerful as me."

Goten snuck into the palace walls, Vegeta following. "We can look in on their debate from the windows in the throne room." Vegeta led Goten there.

They looked in and...

"Sign the papers!" Freiza was enraged.

"I've been forewarned not to! I've heard stories of what you've done to other planets, and I do not plan on being included in that! we purge only for ourselves and OUR needs! No one can change that!" Veldock roared.

Freiza grabbed Veldock by the throat, and raised him off of the ground. "You WILL sign those papers!"

Outside...

"They're gonna kill him..." Vegeta said weakly. "Him and his hooligans..."

"No one knows who I am, no one knows my forms, except you. Will you tell a soul if I ascend and save your people?"

"Do it!" Vegeta growled.

Goten ascended quickly to level 4, and burst through the windows. "Let him go."

Freiza looked over, Veldocks face turning a pretty purple color. "Give me a good reason."

Goten moved with speed unknown to Sayains of that time, and through Freiza against a wall with using just his tail. Veldock sat on the ground, out of breath and bewildered. Goten killed Freiza mercilessly, and disinegrated his body to ensure him never returning.

"W-who are you?" Veldock managed out.

"I'm not from this time, and I know exactly what he will do if given the chance." Goten stalked over to Veldock and helped him up.

All the guards in the room were turned on by this show of power, and Goten sighed, looking out the window. Goten walked towards the window, and pulled Vegeta up by his tail, and placed him in the room.

"This will be the first ascended Sayain, have no doubt, I don't come from this time, I come from the future, a future where Sayains are extinct, and I was one of the last 4." Goten said, and subconsciously wrapped his tail in Vegeta's.

Veldock noticed this though, and decided instantly that these two would be mates. He didn't especially care for the smell on the Sayain before him, but he would take care of that.

"Boy, are you mated?"

"Father!" Vegeta growled, blushing deeply. "Don't embarass me!"

"I'm to be mated, I believe it's in the works." Goten let go of Vegeta's tail, and let it thwap around happily with thoughts of Turles.

"And who is this you are to be mated to?"

"Can't tell you that without telling you who I am." Goten shrugged.

"Your ki easily spells out who you are, don't mistake that, Goten." Veldock smiled.

"I knew I should've worn a mask!"

Veldock chuckled. "Descend, and sit. We will talk a while."

Goten descended from 4 to 3, waited a moment, then to 2, and just went down the rest of the way, and flopped down. "Good! I can't keep that level for long."

"Come talk with me, Goten. Vegeta, you are dismissed."

"Don't you dare try anything father." Vegeta turned and walked out.

"Oh, I will."

"Goten, who is it you're considering?" Veldock asked.

"Do you promise not to hurt him?" Goten asked. "Or have him hurt or anything?"

"I promise." Veldock nodded. "Though I believe I already know."

"It's Turles." Goten sighed happily. "He's all I ever wanted, and he's not afraid to make a move and tell me how he feels."

"He's weak, Goten. Wouldn't it make sense for you to be with someone you can talk to on every level?" Veldock asked. "And not just power wise. Will he be able to understand what you go through?"

"Hey! Don't talk about Turles like that!" Goten growled. "He's strong, intellectual, and he's handsome. He's got a mind that I could talk with him forever and never understand him."

"Then how will you know if he's hiding something?"

"Are you trying to make me doubt him? It isn't going to work." Goten sighed. "I guess... I guess he reminds me alot of my ex-sweetheart back home."

"Who was he?"

"Trunks Briefs. He was Vegeta's son by a human female." Goten explained.

"Then wouldn't you think Vegeta would be more like him?"

"The Vegeta I know was cold and callous, just like he is today. You just can't shape him into anything moldable." Goten sighed. "I mean, I've definately thought about it, but I could never think of him like that. He basically raised me. He's more of a father figure mentor to me."

"I think you have thought about it Goten. Maybe even had a few choice dreams about him." Veldock smiled softly. "You can't lie to me."

"Look, I'm only sticking around long enough to mate with Turles, and then I'm taking him to my time." Goten stood, and turned. "I love him, and you can't change that."

"Then how did your love for Trinks die?"

"It was Trunks, and he didn't feel the way I do about him." Goten sighed deeply.

"Does Turles know?" Veldock asked. "Will he even accept that? That you're some half-breed from the future?"

"Which is exactly why I'm not fit to marry Vegeta."

"So now it's about being fit? Your power exceeds any Sayain living." Veldock smiled. "You are fit for him. Perfectly I'd say."

"I'd have to say you were wrong. If I'm fit to mate with Vegeta then I'm even better with Turles."

"Turles has a weak spirit. I don't know what you see in him." Veldock shook his head.

"I see kind compassion, horrible ruthlessness, beauty, and a smile." Goten answered, a smirk on his face. "He's everything Vegeta isn't, and I will take him home with me."

"How do you know what Vegeta is and isn't, have you ever talked to him about him?" Veldock asked.

"Turles is the one for me, Veldock, I can just tell. I can feel him in my mind, I can feel his emotions, hear his most basic thoughts, I can only imagine that when it's complete it will be stronger."

"You're a half breed. It's unlikely to get stronger."

"It's getting late, and I need to sleep. I think tomorrow is the day." Goten walked to the doors.

"I forbid it." Veldock said. "I absolutely forbid it. If you mate with him, you will both be exiled and shunned. No one turns down an offer like this."

Goten stood, stunned. "I thought you were the only one I had on my side. I guess I'll be leaving."

"He cannot go with you. He is still part of my guard." Veldock smiled.

Goten turned. "Like you could stop me."

When Goten got out of the room, Vegeta was sitting on the floor down the hall, playing with dust or somthing. "I apologize for whatever my father said in there to embarass me." Vegeta was blushing. "He does it just to get on my nerves sometimes. Ya know?"

Goten looked at him oddly, realizing that maybe... maybe this wasn't the Vegeta he knew. "Plenty of things. Like how he's trying to find you a mate with one of the Royal Guards, like Nappa, or an accoplished young man like Radditz." Goten through some names down, hoping they would be of some significance.

"Nappa is gross, it'd be like marrying a rock. Radditz... I've heard that name before..."

"Long hair, to be a purger in a year or so?"

"Ahh, him. He's not as bad as Nappa." Vegeta sighed. "..." There was some resistance to say the next words. "... He tried for force it on me before, but he realized who was stronger." Vegeta smirked. "So, who are you anyway?"

"I know what a forced encounter is like." Goten said softly. "Not even ten minutes after I got here." Goten said even softer.

"Then you know what it's like to have to hide it." Vegeta said just as quietly. "I don't want to talk about it in the halls."

"Can I just say something before I leave?" Goten asked.

"Sure." Vegeta nodded his head.

Goten leaned in, and whispered in his ear. "The Vegeta of my time told us stories of Freiza's ship. Had I not killed Freiza, the Radditz encounter would have seemed like heaven."

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "Why did you-... Thank you..."

Goten smiled. "No problem."

"G-Goten?"

Goten looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Even if I wasn't your first choice... Could you tell me if I was even in the running?" Vegeta didn't meet Goten's eyes.

"Of course. Do you think I would've spent so much time around you swimming naked and not considered it?" Goten chuckled, and trotted off

Vegeta smiled, and followed him at a safe distance, so not to be detected. He wanted to make sure that Turles accepted him. Even if Goten would never be his, he had to make sure that no one else hurt him.

Goten knocked on the door to Turles room. He realized he'd need to find a house or build one for them. One room in a house shared with horny soldiers was not gonna do it for him. He'd find better. Turles' roommate opened the door.

"You looking for Turles?" The man asked.

"Yeah."

"He said to meet him In your spot." The man read off of his forearm, several words spelled incorrectly.

"Thanks." Goten raced out, and flew far out of the market. He raced as fast as he could, breaking to level 2 just to go fast enough.

When Goten landed in their spot there was a small cabin surrounded by woods, with a small lake and stream running by. There was wood on the fire, and Turles opened the door, a smile broad on his face, feeling and looking like a kid who was caught doing something bad or ridiculous.

"I couldn't help it..." Turles began. "I got so excited I skipped work and came right here, and got to work."

Goten smiled. Oh god... He hadn't descended, had he? Turles hadn't noticed.

"G-Goten?" Turles asked, and Goten powered down. "W-What's going on?"

"I can explain!" Goten said rushedly. "As you know I'm not from here at all."

"I can tell there is more than you're saying."

"I'm not from this... time."

"What does that mean?" Turles look was unreadable.

"I'm from the future! I returned here to save the people from Freiza and find a mate." Goten sighed deeply.

Turles was silent. "That's why you spoke so freely of what Freiza would do."

"Are you angry?"

"I don't know what I am right now..." Turles admitted.

"Do you need time?" Goten asked softly.

"Will you return to your time if I say yes?"

"Most likely." Goten nodded. "I don't have much else to stick around for."

Turles sighed, and walked inside.

"Are you even gonna answer me?"

"No, that way you have to stick around." Turles was quiet for a while. Whole minutes passed, as Turles sat at the kitchen table.

"I guess I'll go..." Goten sighed. "I can't promise I'll be back."

"Then don't go." Turles sighed, and put his head on his arms. "I'm not sure what to think now. Did you come back in time because time said you came back in time, or did you change things so we have a chance and everything will change the future."

"I was hoping to change the future. I don't like my planet."

"Do you like the people on it? Did you accidently kill someone? Your best friend? Brother? Mother?"

"We didn't see eye to eye."

"So you killed him on purpose!" Turles asked in shock.

"No! He didn't return my feelings, Turles! He didn't want me!" Goten let tears roll down his face. "I knew that that may be a possibility of my changing the past... I didn't know you'd react so harshly."

"I.. I don't know what to feel right now, Goten. Anger that you knew you'd be killing someone you loved, or sad that you'll never know a life with him." Turles sighed deeply.

"He was Vegeta's son." Goten said.

"Your training with him wouldn't change that outcome unless . . . He . . . "

"He has feelings for me, yes, but that doesn't matter."

"Then what does!"

Goten sighed. "I. . . can't answer your questions. I'll be back whenever I can explain myself."

"Goten, don't go!"

Goten turned and walked out. "If I stay will you feel any different than if I left?"

"Goten, I just don't understand you yet."

"What do you want to know? That I gave up my life, my family, the love of my life, and the chance with the Prince of Sayains to be with you? That I genuinely love you?" Goten asked darkly.

"Just don't leave me." Turles said.

"Do you even like me? Do you care more than my being a curiousity to you!"

"Today was our day, Goten. I built this for us, I went through a million stacks of paper work to get this for us. I more than like you, Goten. I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"If I came to your time, warning you of prophecy and suddenly turned blue or something... what would you think?"

Outside, however a portal opened and expelled Trunks into the yard of Turles' house. Turles and Goten ran outside to see what had happened.

Trunks POV.

When I saw his face I ran to him. "Chibi! Chibi you've changed the past..." I told him. I warned him. "You're killing me! I'm fading in and out of reality. What did you do?"

"I stopped the Sayains unholy alliance with Freiza's people." Chibi... so gorgeous, so naive.

"What have you done with my father?" I asked, falling to my knees.

"His father took me in, and I've been training with him since I left..." Goten moved towards the man next to him, The man pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Is this the man?" I asked softly. "The one you say could love you more than I could?"

"I am." The man said.

"Let HIM answer." I growled.

"I think I know the answer, after all he did leave you for me."

"Turles!" Goten tried to stop us.

"You want to make a fight over this?" Turles, I think his name is, snarled.

"I'm far stronger than you could ever hope to be!"

"No!" It was useless.

And so the fight began.

Normal POV

Goten cried over Turles' body, he laid dead on the ground.

"Now come home, Goten." Trunks said.

"You killed him without a second thought." Goten said softly. "This was not how things were supposed to be. This is not how things had been planned."

"Goten, I love you, I've won. You're mine." Trunks said.

"I told you to stop. I told you not to hurt him. Not to kill him."

"Chibi..."

"I am not your Chibi any longer, Trunks, I haven't been since I was eleven. Stop saying that." He said, tears running down his cheeks. "I... could've been truly happy with him, Trunks. I... Today was our day. You killed him on our day, Trunks, did you time it out that way?" He asked angrily.

"Goten..."

"Trunks, go home for what time you have left. I'm guessing you have less than four hours. Go say goodbye, you aren't wanted here."

Vegeta had looked on and walked in. "Tell me when and where, and I can be the one to prevent your disapperance." Vegeta smirked. "One condition."

Trunks nodded. "Earth, in many many years."

"Leave Goten and this time, do not return."

"No... This was not how it was supposed to happen!" Goten cried out. "I... I've got to go!"

Goten left that time, going to about five minutes before he left. He sighed deeply, and killed himself, there could not be two of him going around. Only this one the wiser one. He decided to go back, and do things differently. He changed his clothes to fit very closely to Sayain Garb, and toggled back.

He kept his power low, and made up a better past. He realized now he could never go to Turles, and he could never enter those woods.

What he didn't know was that he had bargained for a worse fate than the one that lay behind him.


End file.
